The Story of Pyralspite The Blind
by Upsetdragon
Summary: The story of how the young leader of the Great Clan of Dragonkin eventually became blind to the truth as they became blinder themselves, and how that flipped the metaphorical plates of a metaphorical scale.


What she first saw was light.

The purest of lights. With hazy vision, she just saw light invading the dark corners of wherever she was.

Many dragons could claim that what they saw first at birth was perhaps their mother, the wall of their cave, a fresh pile of meat also commonly known as every meal. It would make complete sense and no dragon could prove them wrong- after all, many dragons saw those sights as their first. It wasn't a rare case.

However, to just see light, pure light, a non-physical material- if it can even be called that- was considered foolish by many, if not all of the draconic kind. The kin of dragons was always connected to what they could see for themselves. They needed solid proof to believe in a statement, not just their instinct- even though no creature would even dare to think of doubting a dragon's instinct- and they knew that light was untouchable- as untouchable, you cannot see it in an isolated manner- therefore you are attempting to be a special snowflake.

She was already born with terrible sight, seeing all as only a blur, thin red veins creeping on the corners of her young eyes. Eventually, as her sight got worse and the veins took over her eyes, she would learn to see in other ways, although, for now, only light and shadow could she tell apart from the blurs her vision presented to her. She knew nothing of the world- she knew not what a cave was, or even what it looked like outside of it. She knew that she had just felt an urge to escape her comfortable prison. This young dragon, with great difficulty, finally escaped the remaining bits of eggshell that were left un-cracked, and wandered into the darkness of the cave, searching for any signs of life -searching for her mother.

This poor hatchling knew not that she was born to the leader of the second most feared and respected clan of beasts (the horrorterror clan ranked, obviously, number one. No one would even attempt to compete with them- it would be a waste of time)- the clan of Dragon Kin. The leader would always stay in a small room of the chosen cave system, and dedicate their entire time to meditating on the future, the past and the present, deciding the correct path to take. Hatchlings born to leaders weren't their offspring- their eggs were not considered eggs, later would this cub learn why. However, leaders were still highly influenced by instinct, considering them their own cubs, even if most never saw each other during their entire lives- lives not exactly being the correct word to call to the period of time a dragon was present on physical form, but there is lack of a better one to use.

She stopped right in her tracks, before wandering into the darkest- and one could easily claim most dangerous- part of the cave system. Something just made the young cub incapable of moving her limbs anymore- not any kind of poison, sickness nor tiredness. Just a feeling in the back of her mind telling her not to advance any further. It was not herself telling her that- it was another voice. An echoing voice that felt like it's origin was in the greatest depths of the cave system, and yet could not be heard. The cub turned around, not exactly knowing why, and walked a bit further- just three steps were taken by her right front paw. A strong, wise looking dragon, many times bigger than her, stood in front of her. She looked up, to face the adult dragon. This old, wise dragon, as soon would be known to her, was the matriarch. The oldest living dragon in the clan- keep in mind only banned dragons were not considered part of this clan. Even wyverns, although not exactly dragons, were considered members-, the one who raised alone three generations of leaders, providing advice if needed. If the leader of the clan was considered the trunk of a great tree, the matriarch would be considered the roots- giving what was necessary, and holding the great tree to the ground, keeping it from dying.

The matriarch lowered her head, until it was at eye level with the newborn dragon. "The stars told us of your arrival. The one who would be known as the one who changed everything", she whispered so the young cub would not be startled. "The one who would carry the name Pyralspite, and make it worthy of a legend", she said, almost silently, as the young dragon quickly took note in her young mind of her scent, to recognize it later ("this particular smell=mom(confirm later)")- something all dragons would do, to recognize friends or foes.

In the depths of the cave system, isolated from everything else, sitting among charms hanging from the low ceiling of the cave and runes illegible to untrained eye, a dragon, wise beyond our simple comprehension, faintly smiled. A new era had begun.

**(Some quick notes/Author notes):** So this is an alternate universe in which trolls were raised by entire clans, depending on their blood colour. This is my first time ever writing here, so I am not exactly sure about anything, my apologies. Reviews are always accepted. My apologies also for not tagging any characters. "Pyralspite"/"Other Lusii" was not a choice. Characters that actually matter in the comic will appear later, but I didn't want to tag them so soon, as to not upset anyone.


End file.
